


Zuke and May Cuddle Idk

by TheGoosePotions



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot, The way how I can’t title shit, again very short, it’s embarrassing haha, nooo goose don’t make a ship fic, ok but like lemme just make this real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoosePotions/pseuds/TheGoosePotions
Summary: After another successful concert, Bunk Bed Junction head back to their home in the sewers and maybe...cuddle?
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Zuke and May Cuddle Idk

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR-  
> Can’t title shit  
> But uh  
> Onto the fic I tried  
> (Btw this takes place after the game)

Mayday groaned, hopping onto the couch. She sat there, sighing tiredly. She was exhausted after performing this night, but the concert went well. She and Zuke did what they did best, and the crowd loved it. Plus, they had fun, and that was all that mattered to them.

She could still remember how bright the lights were and how loud the crowd was. It was almost like a dream.

“May, you good?” A voice chimed in suddenly. Mayday turned, looking over to see Zuke sitting next to her. He seemed relaxed as always, although maybe a little tired too. She couldn’t tell.

“Yeah, don’t worry! I’m just tired, that’s all. Tonight was just really exciting!” May said.

“Yeah, it was.” Zuke agreed.

“I mean, we’re finally doing what we wanted to do! Even after everything that happened…” May said, remembering all the events that took place before all of this. From rock being banned, to NSR letting everyone play whatever kind of music they’d like, it was a lot. Yet somehow, the duo made it out there alive, even during times where it felt like they wouldn’t make it.

“Yeah. That was a lot.” Zuke said, looking at May.

“We managed though.”

“And it’s all thanks to you, Zuke.”

“Me?”

“I mean, without you, I don’t think I would've been able to keep going. That or I’d get myself into more trouble than I already had.” Mayday explained.

“Well I mean, without you, the whole revolution wouldn’t even have started, and we still wouldn’t be able to play rock. Or we would, but not as much as we can now.” Zuke told her.

May blushed a little.“Aww, really?”

“Mhm. To be honest though, you’ve helped me through a lot of stuff. When I first met you, I didn’t know you’d be the best person I’d ever meet.”

“Zuke…” May started before giving him a hug. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek, smiling. Zuke smiles back, hugging her back as he pulled her close to him.

“Ever since I met you, you’ve been so nice and understanding. I thought I would never ever meet anyone who would give me a chance to just...to just be me! Every time something happened, you were always there and supported me. You’ve helped me through so much, and I love you a lot for that.” Mayday told Zuke, hugging him tighter and snuggling up to him.

Zuke gave her a soft kiss on her head, looking at her lovingly.”I love you too May.”

The two sat there, cuddling up to each other as the night went on. With their arms wrapped around each other and Mayday’s head resting against Zuke’s shoulder, the two were content just being together. Eventually, May started to doze off, yawning a little.

“Tired?”

“No...okay, maybe a little…” She said, yawning again as she started to close her eyes. Zuke couldn’t help but giggle a little, thinking how cute Mayday was in that moment.

“Sleep well May.” Zuke told her quietly, giving her a little goodnight kiss on her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

The night went on, and eventually Zuke also fell asleep. Together, the two artists slept peacefully with not a care in the world. Together, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing-  
> Anyways I hope y’all enjoyed that, I’m still not used to writing or sharing my writing, so I’m sorry if it’s just hard to read and stuff. I wanted to try my hand at writing something a little romantic and fluffy tho, so I did. Thank you for reading this if you got this far, and now I will run.


End file.
